


Little War Oddities

by mandaree1



Series: Whispering Wounds AU [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst doesn't really care, Connie is healing from the fire, Garnet is proud of her scars, Gen, Mentally I mean, Pearl is mildly embarrassed, Whispering Wounds AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Connie is introduced to Steven's family





	

"Amethyst doesn't warm up to people easily," Steven whispers in her ear. Connie nods politely, clasping her burnt hands together.

Pearl and Garnet had been nice enough, and neither of them had disbelieved Steven's claim of wandering into her dreams. Pearl's hands were pale and fluttering, and Connie spots a few scars on her arm- basic training mishaps, she tells her sheepishly. Garnet is heavy and silent, but not in a bad way, smiling as she plops a hand on her head. She proudly displays a keloid scar on her bicep, amongst others.

Amethyst, on the other hand, is quiet and a tad antisocial with strangers. Her left arm is crumpled and hitched, curling eternally closer to her chest.

"I got shot." She tells her, face blank. "They burned my village down."

Connie reaches up to touch the side of her face that's more mar than skin, rough and rippled from the fire she fell in when she was three. It's nothing compared to the agony of war, of course, but fire is one of the few things Connie really does understand. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I know you are. You're a kid. Kids never want this sorta thing." Amethyst shakes herself, shrugs, and pulls the girl closer. "'Mere. We're arm buds now."

She twitches her bad arm. Connie smiles and bumps the tiny, malformed fist with her hand. The one that's missing two fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> More fun with this AU. I've been wanting to mess with this AU more.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
